Adaptability X and X Changable
by Keeperofhounds
Summary: A girl goes to the hunter exams to become a hunter so that she can achieve her dream. Along the way she'll make friends and enemies can she keep up with them though. *ps this story contains pokemon*
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you people like it this is a first so enjoy**

**I don't own anything from hunterxhunter or pokemon they belong to the genius who thought it up**

I tiredly snapped my eyes open and sat up straight from the cold floor that I was currently laying on. It was already later and the hunter exam still hasn't started. This is what I was annoyed they tell you to come early and you then have to wait for the time limit to run out talk about boring and a waste of time. I leaned my back against the when I felt movement inside the hood of my jacket out came a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily silver fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar is cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot, has brown eyes, long pointed ears.**1***

I took it out of my hood and placed it gently on my lap and said, "Hey Eevee sorry for waking you up from you nap but I think it's about to start"

"_Its ok I was about to wake up anyway_" called out a voice

The creature now known as Eevee yawned out as I placed him back into my hood. Standing up and stretching I looked around there were many people at the exam I noticed a new group of people being given a tag in the order which they came looking at my own I saw the number 113 pinned on jacket. I was wondering whether I should scout out the applicants by now but I didn't have high hopes for any of them I stopped when someone shoved a can of juice into my face did I come to.

"Nice to meet you. The name is Tonpa. I tried and failed for 35 times here. So, you can call me an expert when it comes to knowing the opponents and exam be free to ask me any question," the man explained.

I felt annoyed because it was obvious what he was trying to do not only that he was invading my personal space and I hate that also what he just said is nothing to be proud about so I just my gun at him.

"Listen I don't care who you are but let me make this clear invade my personal space and I'll shoot your brains out."

After I said that the guy now known as Tonpa turned pale and left keeping his eyes on the gun.

"_That was mean Varian he was trying to be nice_" said Eevee

"Wrong he was planning something with that juice I know it." I asked poking my hood while hiding my gun with the other arm.

"_I guess you have a point_" said Eevee in defeat

*X*

After a while I heard a strange noise sound I stood up again now knowing that the show was going to a giant door started to open. Then a man in a blue suit holding a wierd bell. He had a really long moustache with no mouth.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for the Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter exam will now begin!" The man shouted throughout the hall.

"_Yay alright_" cried Eevee in joy

"That's right Eevee finally some action" I said while getting ready

"A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead." He said to us

Well, at least he was warning those newbies probably so that the association doesn't get sued.

"Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you." He said as he pointed to the elevator. Looking around I saw that no one left this just might be interesting.

"Very well. All 408 applicants will participate in phase one." He said as he turned around and began walking forward, doing a very weird walk. As we followed the man in the blue suit started getting faster, but his walking style stayed the same. Soon, however the walking turned into a jog, and then a full blown run. Some people did the same in surprise at the sudden change and tried to keep up.

"I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the phase one examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's second phase." He said as he continued his odd marching.

**1***- if you don't know what it is let me tell you that it's just a shiny Eevee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 people hope that you like it**

**I don't own anything from hunterxhunter or pokemon they belong to the genius who thought it up**

I watched, as contestants dropped onto the floor I found it sort of sad. I mean they came all this way only for a run to beat them out of the exam. While running there was an incident were this old guy just passed me in a burst of speed it would have been funny if he wasn't shouting, and we were now speeding up stairs. But here I was, already gone through more than 6 hours of speeding without breaking a sweat.

"How lame is this the best they got and I thought it would be fun like last time." I sighed out

"It's another kid", called out a voice behind me looking behind I see young boy around my age with long spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes. His outfit is composed of a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black or white tank top underneath, green short shorts, and green, laced boots.

The other kid has spiky silver hair, very light skin and blue eyes. He wore a turtle neck undershirt and baggy shorts and shirt.

They caught up to me in the next few seconds now running with me side by side which I got annoyed at

'Calm down Varian remember the plan' I thought to myself.

"Hello, I'm Gon. This is Killua," the now person now known as Gon introduced, jabbing a thumb at himself then at Killua, who didn't look too happy about it. I was still a bit surprised that Gon gave me their names so easily, but since they did I might as well

"The names Varian"

"Its nice to meet you, Varian" said Gon cheerfuly

"Likewise I guess" I responded while Killua grunted to himself something about being able to introduce himself

"Varian" called out Gon making me turn my head towards him "want to race to the top with us?" he asked

I shook my head no since I thought it would be a waste of time especially when we are so close to the end.

"Aw but the loser has to buy dinner." Gon said

"Okay, you're on!" Killua said as we slowed down a little getting ready to race.

That got me "Ok fine" I said as I got ready for the race

"Great!"

"Ready…Go!" All three of us shouted running faster so the fastest one could get up the stairs and win the bet.

We had eventually caught up with this blond kid who looked older than us and a shirtless guy. From what I remember the blond had a tabard which he took off and the geezer had his entire jacket and shirt off.

"See you at the goal, Kurapika." Gon said to the blond as all the three of us looked at him.

"Catch you later, old timer." Killua said to the geezer making him turn to him angrily.

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!" he shouted making us all look at him confused. There was no way he was a teenager…he looked too old to be a teen! Even Eevee let out a surprised noise.

"No way!" Killua said as we continued to look at him shocked.

"Well at least we learned something" I sighed out

Me, Gon and Killua had all ran ahead after he declared that he was still a teenager. There was moment of silence until Killua broke it "I'm impressed that you two can keep up with me." Killua said. We both looked at him, Gon rubbing the back of his head and me smirking.

"Really?" Gon asked him in a questioning tone as Killua raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him questionably before looking forward once again.

"Or maybe it's just that everybody else is too slow. Man… The Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun." Killua said, I had to agree with him on that one if you had the determination and training then it should be a breeze. Silence once again until it was broken this time by Gon.

"Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked him as I looked surprised since I was pretty sure they just met. Killua lifted his head and looked at Gon a little surprised.

"Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter. I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it'd be fun. But this is disappointing." Killua said smiling to himself as he closed his eyes and looked forward. So he was doing it because he was bored how lame I thought.

"What about you, Gon?" Killua asked Gon after he finished his explanation.

"Well, my dad's a hunter. So I want to become a Hunter, like my dad." Gon said with pure admiration in his voice. We moved over to avoid running over someone who passed out on the stairs that seemed to continue forever.

"Hmm? What kind of Hunter is he?" Killua asked him as we continued to look forward up the stairs, avoiding people as we ran.

"I don't know." Gon said cheerfully making Killua look at him and then laugh to himself and turn his head away when I heard that I sighed.

"That's kinda weird." Killua said as Gon turned his head to face him.

"You can say that again" I sighed out

"Really?" Gon asked as Killua turned his head to face Gon and me.

"You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?" Killua said as Gon looked forward once more, determination and a smile sitting on his face.

"I was raised by Mito, so I've only seen my dad in pictures." Gon said, explaining his little story about his dad.

"Who's Mito?" Killua asked as I looked at him interested to know as well. I didn't know who this Mito person was, but I know from the tone that Gon spoke of her that she was important to him.

"Aunt Mito." Gon said as I nodded my head. So he was raised by his auntie interesting.

"When he was twelve, my dad took the hunter exam. He passed and became a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me." Gon explained as we looked at him oddly.

'With a dad like that then I doudt you'll find him easily' I thought

Killua looked at me next, the same questioning look.

"What about you, Varian?" He asked as I looked at him oddly after hearing his reason to be a hunter

"Well I would tell you but I just met you guys maybe I'll tell you after the exams"

"No fair we told you why we were here!" said Killua said

"But I never asked" I shot back

"Its ok Varian I understand we'll just ask after then" said Gon

It suddenly became cooler. We all looked forward. Someone shouted about there being an exit at the end of this tunnel. Killua and Gon smiled widely and we all rushed forward to see who would get out of the tunnel first.

Satotz looked behind him as me and Gon came past him one side and Killua went past his other side.

"Goal!" shouted Killua and Gon with one arm in the air while I had both in my pockets. All three of us landed on the ground and stopped turning to face each other.

"Yay! I win." Gon said happily with his arm in the air as I frowned at that since I was sure we made it at the same time.

"No I think its a tie Gon" I said back to him trying to keeping my face nuetral.

"What are you two talking about? I was faster…" Killua said stepping towards us.

"I was." Gon retorted back.

"No it was a tie." I retorted back myself.

"No I was!" Killua said back to us.

"I was faster, so you two have to buy dinner!" Gon said back to him as I shook my head quickly.

"Na-uh, no one won" I said trying to tell the two boys.

"Nope. I was faster. So you two buy me dinner." Killua said back to them as all three of us looked back at the guy with the moustache and the purple hair.

"Hey, who was faster?" Gon asked him as he smiled widely. I had a determined but confident smirk on my face and Killua had a serious look on his.

"I believe that you crossed the finish line simultaneously." He said as we all looked seriously once again and looked back at each other.

"Told you guys" I said

"Oh… Then I'll buy you two dinner." Gon said looking at us. I looked at Gon slightly shocked but more so confused.

"Huh?" Killua and I said looking confused as Gon continued his sentence.

"Then you two buy me dinner!" He said as I raised an eyebrow slightly, looking Gon. Killua straightened up and shoved one hand back into his pocket.

"I don't get it." Killua said as I shook my head as well.

"If I understand what you then I rather say no one gets dinner." I said to him, finally working out what he meant.

Gon turned around and faced the guy with the purple hair once more.

"Hey, Satotz. Is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?" Gon asked.

"No, we still have quite a way to go." He said as I sighed and gently put my hands inside my hood and took out Eevee. I guess we were waiting here for the other applicants to arrive, since we were the first three people up here.

"Oh…" Gon said in reply.

The three of us sat down and waited until the other applicants made it up but that's when Gon and Killua took notice of Eevee.

"Hey Varian what that thing on your lap" asked Gon

"First off he is not a thing this is Eevee my partner and friend say hello Eevee" I said

"_Hello_" greeted Eevee though they didn't understand what he said

"Cool I've never seen one of those" Gon said in awe

"What is it?" asked Killua in interest

There was a moment of silence as I thought of an answer that won't give my identity up finally thinking one I answered Killua's question

"I think its a fox"

"How could you not know?" asked Killua surprised

"It looks like fox , but it could be a dog or even a cat" said Gon while looking at Eevee in which case Eevee sweatdropped at his statement.

After that Killua began to laugh commenting on both Gon and my strangeness before we were all got distracted when Kurapika and the geezer exited the tunnel

"Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked.

"No it isn't." Gon replied.

"I see." Kurapika said as he took deep breaths.

"The fog is fading." He pointed out.

"Really?" Gon asked, standing up. Killua and I followed suit me holding Eevee to my chest. The fog, then slowly yet visibly started to disappear, until we could see the lush forest and plants.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful."

"If you let them fool you… you're dead." He said.

As he continued to explain I got excited since now I could finally play a part in the exam.

Looking down on Eevee I said "Seems simple enough right"

"_Righ_-" Eevee's cry of agreement was cut short when he shuddered

"What's wrong?" I asked worried this only happened when something bad happened looking up when I heard something go through the air at a fast speed before landing into something that sounded like flesh. Looking up I saw a guy pierced with poker cards I was clueless about what happened but it seemed that the clown dude tried to kill Satotz, but he caught the cards

"I see, I see… That settles it… You're the real one." He said as I looked back at Satotz who just flicked the cards away onto the floor.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack." He said calmly

"I'll take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" Satotz said, matching Hisokas serious, but calm tone of voice.

"Sure." Hisoka said back to him with his eyes closed.

Ignoring the dead body I turned my head towards Satotz he had his eyes closed and hands behind his back.

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" He said as he looked at the body being picked at by the vultures. I heard Leorio and another guy laugh slightly out of nervousness and couldn't help but look away from the man myself. Well, at least I know what that attack was about someone tried to be smart and impersonated a judge. He turned to face us all.

"Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me." Satotz said to us calmly.

He started to run and we followed him once more into the fog. I was able to separate myself from Gon and Killua without them noticing so now things can begin

"Come on Eevee lets go and do this." I said excitedly

"_Ok_" agreed Eon excited

-

**Well, what do you think of the chapter if you like**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything from hunterxhunter or Pokemon they belong to the genius who thought it up**

Me and Eevee continued running through the wetlands, the ground camping up with our feet. Everybody else was running trying to keep up with Satotz. The fog was so thick I could barely see my hands in front of I had to put my hand on my head just to make sure that Eevee didn't fall off. Not that I was worried this is child's play. While the other applicants followed Satotz

I examined and judged who had the best chance of getting to the end.

"Pay attention now. Be sure to stay close behind me." Satotz said, reminding everyone to stay behind him.

I ran silently focusing on trying to gather the information I need.

Suddenly, I felt Eevee shiver on his perch and that's never a good sign, from were I was I notice Killua tense at the feeling and glanced over his shoulder. **1***

I saw Killua say something to Gon when suddenly

"Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says that we should move up!"Gon yelled through the crowed. I face palmed at this.

"Hey, can't you feel the tension surrounding us?" Killua scolded.

"Moron! If I had the strength, I'd already be there!" I heard Leorio yell back at him.

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika added in. Gon looked back at them worriedly.

I decided to run ahead since I didn't trust #44

*X*

As we continued, eventually the fog started to get thinner and thinner until there were none left. Looking around, we saw a crowd of people in a clearing slowing down to a walk looking around I saw the guy that was friends with Gon laying on a tree. I walked over to him to see if he was ok.

"Varian!"

Looking up I saw Gon, Killua and Kurapika walking towards me

"Took you guys long enough, " I said

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne." Gon replied simply.

"Cologne? That was how? You definitely are weird." Killua's statement

"Excellent work, everyone." Satotz congratulated. Us three looked up to the man who stood at the gate.

"Phase two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you" With that, he walked away and once he was out of sight the gates opened.

"Will all Applicants who passed the first phase, please enter?" A woman's voice spoke. "Welcome! I'm Menchi, The second phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." We all walked into the spacious room. A loud rumble escaped from the silent contestant, people wondered about strange sound was coming from.

"You must be hungry." Menchi said to the extremely large guy.

"I'm starving…"

**Well, what do you think?**

**1*-** This Eon's ability Anticipation


	4. Chapter 4

"There you have it. Phase two will involve cooking!" Menchi yelled.

Most of the contestants looked at her in shock and hoped she was joking around. People then began complaining about how cooking was sucky and that it was simple and began to mock them. I was sort of worried since just by looking Menchi you can tell she won't go easy on these guys coming out of my thoughts I heard the big guy talk smiling widely "The required ingredient is pork."

"Pork? As in pig meat?" Someone from the crowd asked no shit Sherlock what else is pork.

"You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious." Buhara said with a wide smile.

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it?" Menchi said, opening her eyes slightly and looking at us all annoyed.

"When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end." Menchi said.

There was a blond guy that would keep talking and was impatient so I ignored him.

"Then the exam's Second Phase begins now!" Buhara said smiling at us still. He slammed his hand onto his belly, making it sound like a bell.

Everyone them left as quickly I ran before slowing down I took Eevee from my head and placed him on the ground

"Ok Eevee the examiner wants a meal so I want you to find any plants that can be used as a seasoning while I get us a pig"

"_Leave it to me_" said Eevee with determination before running off

"Alright now to get me a pig" I said running off

I looked around and ran to catch up to Gon and Killua's group.

"Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the first phase." Leorio said confidently.

"I hope it will be that simple…" Kurapika stated.

Gon then jumped down on the hill and slid down like it was a slide. I looked at edge and was about to back off when I felt someone push me and as I fell I heard a snicker behind me but not before I grabbed the culprit. It was fun at first at least until I crashed into Gon and then Killua and the others crashed into me.

"What was that about, Gon!" Killua scolded

"Your dead Killua" I groaned out

"Found them." Gon stated simply looking at the right.

"Pigs!" Leorio announced.

"They're chewing on bones." I stated

"Don't tell me… They're carnivores!" Kurapika yelled with that comment made.

Unfortunately the comment made the pigs notice us and they started to chase us. If I knew my animals then this type of pigs weakness was the forehead so separating from the group one of them came after me. I picked up speed and ran up a tree where I jumped off and landed a kick at its forehead. The pig squealed in pain before passing out dead. Lifting it up I ran back to examiners and on the way back.

Looking around I saw Eevee waiting for me in one of the stations so walking over I set to work. Lucky for me I was able to get back before the other contestants so I wne to work. By the time I was done I cut the pig into pieces and putting the ribs of the pig in a plate which were roasted to the best of my ability and with a better taste with the herbs Eevee found in the forest.

By the time I took my plate to Menchi had already failed most of the participants and I went up after Kurapika who looked depressed.

"Next!" Menchi yelled.

It was my turn and I put my plate down and gave it to her. My plate had the pigs ribs rosted in the herbs that Eevee found around and somethat I brought from home. She looked at it and took a bite.

"This is what I was looking for tender and with a bold flavor you pass" said Menchi

"Great" I said

I went back to my station were Eevee was waiting for and he cheered when I told him I passed. Apparently no one passed this phase of the exam so no one was going to be a hunter there was arguing and a fat dude being sent flying, but a then the chairman came and it was decided that there would be a new test.

*X*

As it turned out we had to jump off a ravine and retrieve spider eagle eggs for the next phase. I tried to get Eevee to stay on the cliff, but he insisted on coming with me so I jumped with Gon and Killua into the cliff. We were able to grab on the webs and get the eggs by using the updraft to fly us up. We bowled the eggs and when they ate them no wonder they were called "Dream Eggs" the taste was heavenly. We got back on the airship and flew off to the next phase of the exam.


	5. Chapter 5

We looked forward and saw Chairman Netero with a small green person standing in front.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the remaining forty-two applicants. I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee." The Chairman said as he looked over all of us.

"I am his secretary, Beans." The small green man said.

"Originally, I planned to make my appearance during the exam's second phase, but as I'm already here…" He said and left his sentence to trail.

The air suddenly grew tense though Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio all seemed unaffected by the change.

"I'm loving this tension in the air!" he said.

"So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip." He said, chuckling at the end of his sentence. Same as always I thought.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at eight AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted." Beans said. I was able to sneak away from Gon and Killua and started to walk around the airship were I was able to find the room with the judges turning the knob of the the door I went in.

"Took you long enough to get here" said Menchi while she was eating and seated Buhara was seated on the chair next to her and Satotz was seated in the other seeing no other place I placed myself next to Menchi at the coach placing Eevee on my lap and helping myself to the food.

"Hey, how many applicants do you expect to make it?" asked Menchi

"You mean pass the exam?" replied Buhara

"Yep. This year, we have an impressive group. Though I did fail them all at one point"

"Its still to early to tell" I said while eating

"She's right, but doesn't it also depend on what the upcoming phases consist of." said Buhara

"That's true... But didn't you notice it one of them had this whole aura thing going on. What do you think, Satotz's Varian?"

"Oh yes. I like the rookies this year" replied Satotz

"Well I can't say much since this is my first, but the participants are interesting" I said

"Ha! So you agree? I think #294 has a good shot." said Menchi happily

"I'm partial to #99." stated Satotz

"He looks like a selfish, spoiled brat." Menchi decided to add

"I place my place my hand on #405 for charisma, but your choices have good shots from what I've observed" I answered

"What do you think, Buhara?" asked Menchi wanting to know what he thought

"Well... He isn't a rookie when #255 was throwing a fit, it was #44 who was really on the verge of killing someone." stated Buhara

"I did notice that, of course. He could barely restrain himself from tearing off our heads. But didn't you realize? He was already that way fro. the first moment we appeared" said Menchi seriously

"Really?" asked Buhara surprised

"Yeah, that was the real reason I was so edgy. He kept challenging me"

"He's been that way even before the exam started I know because he took a rookies arms right before the exam officially started and he seems to be on to me as well I don't like him, but I don't like #301 either they both make my skin crawl" I said with a scowl while petting Eevee while he ate from a plate.

"I had a similar experience. He should be carefully monitored. Though it pains me to admit this, we are birds of a feather with him. However hos affinity for darkness is far stronger. As Hunters, we are continually seeking out rivals. Ultimately, the Hunter Exam is but a place to find opponents worthy of respect. And every once in a while, we encounter someone who hits the floor running, when we try to slow things down. An oddball of sorts" explained Satotz

"Well I guess I can keep an eye on him but don't expect me do anything about him from what I know I don't stand a chance. I got to get going see yah say bye Eevee." I said annoyed while getting and leaving with Eevee close behind me

"_Goodbye_" called out Eevee not that they understood him but its the thought that counts while they nodded me farewell back.

While exploring I passed the kitchen were Gon and Killua suddenly appeared getting kicked out by the chef

"Hey, you kids! Stay out of the kitchen! Go eat in the dining hall!" He said

"Whats his problem?" I asked behind them as they turned around at the sound of my voice

"Ah there you are Varian we were looking for you as we were exploring the airship where were you" asked Gon happily despite the fact that they were kicked out of the kitchen

"Thats right you just disappeared where were you" asked an annoyed Killua

"I was eating in the dining room with Eevee" thinking up the most believable lie that I could think of though Killua didn't seem to believe me but Gon just accepted it.

The three of us wondered down the hall way after that looking around and just walking. While at the same time Gon and Killua ate their drumsticks.

"Wow, awesome! Look, Gon, Varian!" Killua said running towards the window.

He placed both his hands onto the window and pressed his forehead against it to get a better look. We both hurried over to where he was looking.

"Hmm? What is it?" Gon asked when we reached the window. We both pressed our hands against the window as well as foreheads to get a better look.

"This its so beautiful" I simply said looking at the lights glittering below. It was amazing to see, I have never seen a view like this.

"Whoa! It's like the ground is covered in jewels!" Gon said as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah!" Killua agreed, nodding his head.

We stare out of the window.

"Hey, I was wondering…" Gon said as he continued to stare outside.

"Hmm?" Killua replied, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Where are your mum and dad?" Gon asked him.

"Hmm…they're alive. Probably." Killua said, although he sounded disappointed. Probably? I wondering what he meant by probably?

"What do they do?" Gon asked him, keeping his eyes on the window as I moved my eyes toward him.

"They're assassins." Killua said bluntly and flatly. Me and Eevee sweatdropped at his answer since he said it so bluntly. Gon had turned himself to look at Killua better.

"Cool" I said to him looking at him not really caring if he lied or not while Eevee nodded in agreement.

"Huh? Both of them?" Gon asked innocently.

Killua looked at us both slightly shocked before closing his eyes tightly and laughing his head off.

"That's your first reaction? You two really are a riot!" Killua said making me look at him questionably.

"Huh?" Gon asked him confused.

"What do you mean its truth right?" I asked him while I looked out the window. We all took a seat on the bench by the window. Killua had his legs either side and an elbow propped up against the window ledge. Gon sat with his legs together while facing forward and had his arms crossed on the window ledge. I sat with my back leaning and facing forward and had my hands propped at my sides while Eevee was resting on my head.

"You two are the first people who have ever responded seriously." Killua said, keeping his eyes closed with a wide smile on his face.

"But you're not lying, are you?" I asked him looking at him questionably. Killua looked at me innocently as Gon nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, you're telling the trust, right?" Gon asked him as he looked at Killua while I was looking outside wondering if he was telling the truth. Killua looked at us both blankly with his blue eyes that sat lazily in the palm of his propped hand.

"What makes you say that?" He asked him.

"It's just a hunch." Gon said watching him closely.

He turned to look at me for my answer looking at him "I know a liar when I see one you don't fit the bill"

Killua turned himself around and sat forward. He leaned lazily on the window sill, placing his head onto the window seal.

"That's weird… People only like me because they can't tell whether I'm serious." He said as he looked out at the window again. Killua leaned forward and propped his elbow back onto the window ledge. His chin sat on the palm of his hand while the other arm laid lazily across the ledge.

"I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins. And my family has really high hopes for me… But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them?" Killua said, looking up in question with an eyebrow raised. He turned and looked at us, pulling a face. His eyes went wide.

"When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin." He said, moving his hand around. I couldn't help but deadpan at this while Eevee and Gon couldn't help but laugh a little at the way he said it.

Killua leaned forward a bit more, keeping the same wide eyed expression on his face.

"Horrible parents, right? It's natural their kid would go bad. We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home. I'm sure they're out for blood now."

Killua said looking away from us. He placed his finger and his thumb onto his chin and had a sly look in his eyes.

I scratched my head sheepishly and managed out "well if you put it that way then yah"

"But if they find me, I'll send them packing." He continued.

I wasn't sure if he was being serious, but I couldn't tell with the voice he was pulling.

"When I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties…" Killua said in total bliss as he stood up and held his arms out. I then got an awkward feeling with the way he said it and Gon smiled at him awkwardly, whatever floats your boat I guess.

Gon turned his head towards me smiling widely. Killua sat back down onto the bench after his little fantasy of whatever it was he was fantasying about.

"What about you Varian? Where are your mum and dad?" Gon asked me. I turned my head to towards them and answered Gon's question.

"Who knows. I never knew them and their probably long gone by now." I said still facing them with an unchanged expression.

"Oh..." Gon trailed off, not knowing how to respond.

Gon and Killua looked at each other before looking back at me. I sighed slightly figures they wouldn't get it and turned back out to face the window.

We all continued chatting about odd little bits. Then Eevee shivered and I felt a dark presence. Killua was the first to jump up and Gon did the same while I just sat there because I already knew who it was. We all looked to where we felt the presence. Killua had his eyes wide as if he just saw something terrible.

"Something wrong?" A voice said, making us turn our heads to the opposite direction.

We saw Chairman Netero walk towards us calmly. I smirked to myself since it seems that time has not hindered Chairman Netero much so I looked back at the hall way find said person walking this way. Killua looked at him bitterly as me and Gon stood behind him. Gon was starring at him with his mouth slightly open.

"Ah, Netero…Did you see anyone coming from that side?" Gon asked pointing to where we felt the stares.

Chairman Netero shook his head.

"No." He said .

"Strange it seemed that someone was there and you happen to be passing by" I playing as if I never met him.

Killua continued to stare at him before speaking up. He had a confident grin on his face.

"You're pretty fast for an old man." Killua said to him simply, full of certainty in his voice how right he was.

Chairman Netero leaned forward a little bit, looking at Killua."That little trick? I barely moved." Netero said smiling widely with his eyes closed.

Killua looked at him glaring as I went to pick up Eevee who was now on the floor and Gon watched. We looked between the two; the air had gotten more threatening.

"What do you want? You don't have anything to do until the last Phase, right?" Killua asked him seriously, his eyes never leaving the old man. Chairman Netero didn't seem fazed by Killua's hostility though, in fact he didn't really take notice of it.

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions." He said back to Killua.

Killua remained tense and threatening looking. Chairman Netero closed his eyes and smiled at the three of us.

"By the way, I meant to ask the three of you… Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter examination?" He asked us. Gon smiled widely at him and nodded his head excitedly, looking back at Chairman Netero.

"Uh-huh! It's fun! And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading." Gon told him honestly.

"It's been ok I guess so far." I said to him, not sure what to say. I saw Killua shift slightly from the corner of my eyes.

"I'm disappointed… I expect the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next Phase will be more entertaining?" Killua said, keeping his threatening stance and bored sounding voice. Chairman Netero looked away to the ceiling after Killua spoke his thoughts.

"Well, now… I wouldn't know about that." He said

Killua turned around, getting bored with the whole situation. "Let's go, Gon, Varian!" Killua said as he began walking away.

"Now wait just a moment." Chairman Netero said making Killua stop in his tracks. Me and Gon looked at him as he began speaking once more.

"Would you care to play a game with me?" Chairman Netero said, making Killua turn his head a little bit to look at him from the corner of his eyes.

"A game?" Gon questioned as I looked at the Chairman confused as well what was he planning remembering how unpredictable he is.

"What type of game?" I asked him, wondering what he had planned. He ignored both questions and continued his attention on Killua.

"If you are able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!" Chairman Netero said. Gon smiled widely and curled his hands into fists and brought them up to his chest, looking at the Chairman excitedly. I looked at him with suspicion since it seemed too good to be true and none of us stand a chance.

"Really? I'll play!" Gon said. Killua turned around to face the Chairman better, his face still looking as serious and threatening as it did before when he started walking away.

"How about it, eh?" Chairman Netero asked him, wondering what Killua's answer would be. He gave him a small smile, awaiting his answer.

*X*

Chairman Netero had taken off his robes to reveal a black best top and white training clothes underneath. He took off his shoes and socks as well. Me, Gon and Killua watched as he bounced a yellow and brown ball up and down, before catching it on his finger. He spun it on his finger as he stood on one leg.

"Now, I'll go over the rules of the game. If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win." He said making the three of us look up at the clock in the room.

"I believe that we're scheduled for an eight AM arrival? Well, that still gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you'd like. I won't touch you." Chairman Netero said. I looked at him still suspicious with Eevee perched on my head.

"That's too easy. You can't call that a game." Gon said. Chairman Netero bounced the ball up and down on his finger as he watched it, taking his eyes off us.

"Why not give it a try first?" He said continuously bouncing the ball up and down. Killua turned around to face him fully this time; the threatening and bored gaze had left his face.

"We just have to take the ball?" Killua asked as the Chairman looked at us with an eye closed. He stopped bouncing the ball on his finger.

"Yeah." Chairman Netero said simply.

"Then I'll go first." Killua said to him making Chairman Netero close his eyes and lower his head slightly.

"Go ahead." He said simply once more.

Killua began walking past me and Gon slowly. The serious, threatening look returned to his face as he walked.

Suddenly, it looked like there was multiple Killua's walking around. Gon looked at him amazed at what he was doing while I just looked impressed. Chairman Netero had the same expression as Gon as we continued to watch Killua circle the Chairman.

"I wonder were he learned that" I said.

"I see lots of Killua's!" Gon said as I nodded my head agreeing with him. We were both absolutely amazed by what he was doing not that I showed it. Chairman Netero had placed a hand on his hip as he watched the young assassin. Killua suddenly stopped and went to grab the ball from Chairman Netero's side. He missed and landed on his feet before pushing off the ground and throwing punches at Chairman Netero; he even threw in a kick making him spin upside down. Chairman Netero jumped over him making him miss the ball. He then placed a hand on top of Killua's head keeping the ball out of reach from him. He even went as far as doing a handstand with the hand he was using to spin the ball and held it with his feet.

Me and Gon continued watching. Gon smiled widely in amazement as Killua went in to make some more grabs for the ball and Chairman Netero dodged every single one of them with ease, as if Killua wasn't even trying to grab it. I saw the look on Killua's face; he was getting annoyed by playing this game with the Chairman. Killua landed on his feet away from the Chairman and looked at him from other his shoulder. Chairman Netero caught the ball with his finger once more, not even breaking a sweat.

"What? That's it?" Chairman Netero asked and threw the ball into the air with his finger. He caught it on his head as if he was a seal, no longer looking at Killua. Killua took this chance to go after Chairman Netero and once again launched himself at the old man. Killua threw a kick onto the leg Chairman Netero was standing on. Gon recoiled at the sound and sight as I did the same wincing at the sound.

"Ouch… Right on his pivot leg!" Gon said closing one eye.

'Poor Killua' I thought

"That sounded like it hurt!" I said continuously watching the assassin with Gon. Killua was smirking at the Chairman whose facial expression didn't change. Soon, it was Killua expression that changed. He stood up and started jumping about on one foot, holding the leg he had used to kick him with his hands.

"Ow!" Killua said jumping back to use while holding his leg.

"Ouch" I said

Gon started waving his hand in the air.

"Killua! Tag! Tag! It's my turn!" Gon said waving his arm. Killua started walking back towards us, limping slightly from hurting his leg. The two slapped hands in the air as Killua stood next to me and Gon walked forward instead with a determined look on his face. Gon started going some stretches, first he did squats, then he interlinked his fingers and stretched them above his head, then he dropped down and pushed down slightly on the knee of his extended leg and swapped sides and last but not least; he slapped his eyes. I'm not even sure why he did that. He looked at Chairman Netero seriously.

"Okay!" He said looking at him with his feet wide apart. I was interested to see how Gon would try and take the ball. Chairman Netero had the ball balancing on his head and continued to stand on the same one leg. I saw him and knew something was up with that I then turned my head to look at Gon. It was at that moment that Gon rushed forward with amazing speed.

When he got closer to Chairman Netero Gon jumped up high. I watched until he whacked his head on the ceiling. I felt a tick mark at that because he let his surroundings hinder his abilities.

Gon landed on the floor on his knees holding his head. Killua had sat down with one leg propped up and the other flat on the ground. I continued to stand.

"Ow!" Gon shouted as he fidgeted whilst holding his head. It looked painful.

"Idiot! We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength! For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard!" Killua shouted over to Gon who was still grovelling on the floor with his hands on his head. Killua crossed his arms annoyed and closed his eyes pouting.

"Ok boys you had your shot now its my turn" I shouted over, raising my fist into the air. I knew I had no chance in a straight out fight but maybe tactics would do me well in this situation also I have to brush up on some skills.

Gon stopped rolling about on the floor and stood up rubbing the back of his head with one hand as he began walking around. Chairman Netero had the ball balanced on his head still.

"I messed up there." Gon said as he walked over. We clapped our hands together in the air, signaling that it was my turn to try to get the ball.

Gon took a seat next to Killua as I walked forward. I walked around Chairman Network sizing him up I stopped and Eevee jumped off my head and landed on the ground.

"Ok Eevee I take the right you take the left take action on my say ok" I instructed

"_Ok Varian finally some action_" Eevee said with determination

We then split up me going to one side Eevee to the other. I turned and rushed towards Chairman Netero and made an attempt to grab the ball only to have him move out of the way at the last second. I continued with a swift barrage of attempts to get the ball but each time he kept it away. I jumped away from him as some sweat started to form and looking at Chairman Netero again with a determined look on my face. I noticed he seemed to have forgotten about Eevee standing behind him waiting for my say thinking that he didn't notice I called out to him

"Now Eevee use Take Down" I commanded

Eevee then charged at him in a burst of speed with aura surrounding him, but when he was about to hit the Chairman he dodged at the last second and Eevee crashed right into a wall.

"_Ow_" cried Eevee in pain

"You ok Eevee" I asked

"I'm alright" said Eevee while he got back on his feet

*X*

It had been several hours from when we started playing with Chairman Netero. It was now the early hours of the morning. Gon had taken off his jacket and thrown it to the floor leaving him in his white vest top and shorts. Killua had taken off his top shirt so that he was only wearing his long sleeved one and shorts.

I had already given up and saw no point in continuing when there was still the rest of the exam to go.

Killua threw some punches and some kicks at Chairman Netero, trying his best to grab the ball from his hands; but the Chairman just outstretched his arm keeping it far was Killua's grasps.

"Chairman Netero isn't even getting tired." I said to Gon watched the two as Gon nodded his head watching as well.

The Chairman had let go of the ball making Killua slammed his head into the back of Chairman Netero's head and fell back to the ground. Chairman Netero caught the call with his finger once more as if it was nothing. He turned back around and placed a hand on his hip as he looked at Killua who was on his hands and knees on the floor gripping his face.

"You boys and girl aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack simultaneously?" Chairman Netero said to us smiling down at Killua making me look at him annoyed he was baiting them. He just gave us a hint. Killua looked up and leaped at Chairman Netero once more.

"Why, you!" Killua shouted at the Chairman as he rushed towards him. Gon stood ready as I stayed in place.

"Okay…I'll get you this time!" Gon shouted rushing at him.

I just stayed seated and watched as the chairman simply moved out of the way of Killua, slammed Gon's head into the ground with his hand. The Chairman did this all whilst keeping his feet off the ground. The ball flew off someone to the side.

The Chairman kept pushing the ball out of their way or jumping over them or even just simply moving away; anything to stop them from getting the ball. All the while he was just laughing. Gon stopped in front of Chairman Netero and Killua stood behind him. Gon rushed at him first throwing in some kicks, then Killua trying to grab the ball from behind him on one side. They then went to try and grab the ball together only to hit their heads together as the Chairman jumped out of the way.

"Ow!" they both shouted at the same time after they collided. They rubbed their heads as the Chairman started laughing once more and balanced the ball on top of his head. I watched as Gon leaped at him again, the Chairman said something but I couldn't hear. Gon then lifted his leg and kicked him but he missed; his boot didn't though as it flew off his foot and whacked Chairman Netero in the face. Killua came up behind him and kicked the Chairman in the back of the head.

"A chance!" Killua said going for the ball with a large smile on his face.

The Chairman didn't seem down for the count though, and kicked the ball out of Killua's reach once more. He then leaped for the ball himself only to have it being kicked away by Gon's other boot.

"You and your little tricks!" I heard the Chairman shout .

"It's mine!" both shouted as they tried to reach out with one hand to grab the ball. Just as they were about to touch it the Chairman flew over both boys to the sides. Both landed on the floor on their lower backs as the Chairman landed sliding across the floor with the ball dragging across the floor.

The Chairman stood with one foot off the ground again and balanced the ball on one finger.

"I commend you on your efforts." Chairman Netero said as he looked at us.

Gon smiled widely at him in amazement. I was more interested in the darkened patch on the floor with smoke rising from it though.

"You're amazing, Netero! Really amazing!" Gon said, amazement leaking from his voice. I heard shuffling and looked over to Killua who was standing up slowly, looking angry.

"Forget it… I give up. I lose!" He said and turned around to grab his shirt. Me and Gon watched him walk away. Chairman Netero watched him with one eye open.

"Finally one of them noticed!" I muttered to myself from my seat on the floor. Gon stood up and pointed to the clock smiling.

"Why? We still have time. We came really close." Gon said as I sighed at his statement.

"Jeez. You really have no clue, do you? The old man has barely used his right hand and his left leg." Killua said making Gon drop his arm in shock and lose the smile. He looked at Killua shocked as to what he said.

"But we're still powerless against him. We could chase him for a year, and never take the ball from him and I bet Varian noticed as well." Killua said.

The Chairman threw the ball into the air slightly and placed his free hand onto his hip as he looked at Killua with shock. He caught the ball in the open palm of his hand.

"Oh, you figured it out? And here, I thought I'd fooled you." Chairman Netero said Killua. I could hear Killua walk away and looked back at him before looking at Gon when he spoke.

"So that's what he was doing." Gon said still looking at Chairman Netero. I heard Killua laugh and looked at him.

"You really know how to piss me off, old man." Killua said making smirk because that's how he is.

"Killua must be really mad right Eevee" I whispered to Eevee

"_He's scary_" Eon agreed shivering

"Let's go, Gon, Verian!" Killua said as he began walking away.

"Oh, I'm going to play a little longer." Gon said making Killua bring his head from behind the door. He looked over to me, looking mad.

"Let's go, Varian!" He shouted over as I walked over to him.

"Geez, no need to use that tone I'm coming" I said while I got up

"Didn't you hear what I said?! It's useless! You won't be able to take the ball from him!" Killua said to Gon.

"Yeah! I don't care about the ball." Gon said making Killua back off slightly.

"We've only used up half of the time limit. I'm going to make Netero use his right hand before the time runs out." Gon said happily.

"I see… Yeah, I got it. Good luck. I'm getting some sleep." Killua said as he turned around and waved Gon off with me then left the hall leaving Gon with Chairman Netero.

When we got to the hall I parted ways with Killua since he seemed like he needed time for himself and if I was right someone would die. I walked until I found an empty room, I took a blanket and lay down.

"Hey Eevee you ok are you hurt?" I asked

"_Don't worry Varian I'm ok_." taking that a sign that he was a fine I sighed in relief

"Great I was worried there for a second you hit the wall pretty hard. Well, let's not dwell on it have a good rest Eevee". With that, I went to a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning when the airship landed. As soon as the doors opened everybody began piling out. The group of us stood in among the crowd. I didn't understand why or even why I had we had do this Netero must have taken a shine to Gon. We all stood on top of the tower. We heard someone clear their throat and turned to the direction it came from it was Beans, the small bean headed shaped man in a black suit so they say.

"Ahem… Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of trick tower." Beans said. I did not like the sound of it so I waited for him to elaborate.

"Trick Tower?" A guy behind me asked

"To pass this Phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success." Beans said.

"Best of luck to everyone!" Beans shouted through a microphone as the airship left us all stranded on top of the tower.

I walked over to the edge were I saw Gon and his group staring down looking down it looked like a long way down.

"That's a long fall." I said. If someone fell there would be no way for them to survive. Leorio hugged his suitcase close to him as he looked down at the tower in disbelief.

"Are we supposed to climb down?" He questioned as I shook my head quickly.

"Probably not"I said to him furrowing my brows. Kurapika crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down the tower himself.

"Thats right it would be suicide…" He said as I nodded my head agreeing with him. We heard chuckling behind us and turned around to face the person.

"Maybe for a normal person." Said the man. He was a muscly guy who wore a greyish brown vest top, green fingerless gloves, a big belt like thing and black trousers. He smirked at us with his arms crossed over his chest.

The man walked over to us and started to climb down, gripping onto the various cracks in the wall with his fingers and feet. Me and Eevee stared down at him as he started to climb down.

"But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem." He said as I climbed down, not slipping once. I watched with irritation since it could not be that easy.

"It was nice knowing you!" I called out while watching him.

"Why would you say that?" Killua asked while looking at the guy in amazement.

"He looks like the type of guy to die" I shrugged out

"He's going down pretty fast." Gon said blinking a couple of times having not heard me and Killua's exchange. We then heard something in the wind and began looking for the source of the noise, as did this professional work climber. It was this giant head with wings and little arms and legs, they had razor sharp teeth and their eyes were closed. They cawed through the sky and began circling around the rock climber. Just looking at them gave me a weird feeling since they were hideous.

"Stop! Stay away! Stop! Stop it!" The rock climber shouted as we all watched the giant flying heads circle him. Suddenly one dove in under him and opened its giant mouth, swallowing him whole. It flew above our heads, making Eevee cover his eyes in fear.

"G-guess we can't climb down the side…" Leorio said, stuttering.

"Yeah…" Kurapika said.

"Didn't see that coming right Eevee?" I half stated and asked

"_Yeah" _replied a nervous Eevee

"What are you talking about you said he would die" Killua said in confusion

"Yah I did but I thought he would fall not get eaten, but that should have been an option." I said turning my head to him

We watched the creatures disappear from sight, carrying the rock climber with them.

Its been a while since the climber died so I started to look for and exit with Gon, Killua, and Eevee. I walked around until I felt my feet falling forward and caught myself. I stepped back and looked at the tile and pressed my hand on it it sank smirking I turned around to see if anyone noticed and looked for a way to the security room. Look down I saw another tile with the Hunter Association logo on it so stepping on it I went down.

Everything disappeared into black. I landed on the floor with a heavy thud on my feet with my legs bent to absorb the impact.

"Well Eevee we're in" I said as I was looking around. The room was dark. The walls were stone as was the floor. There was only a door so that would be the best place to exit.

As I followed the path I found myself in a room full of tv screens and in the center was a petite man with a distinguishable violet mohawk and large clear glasses.

"Took you long enough" said Lippo while watching the screen

"Shut up" I said as I took a seat next to him and started to stare at what was going on. In one screen you had #44 (Hisoka) clearing his from obstacles.

Then in another #301 (Illumi) was killing everyone without mercy with his needles. Then you had the others who were doing more or less the same thing. I sighed since this was going to take while.

*X*

Apparently it took longer and I was very disappointed with Gon and Killua's group since that Leorio guy made them spend most of their time. Then you have that Tonpa guy I'd like to put a bullet to his head, but they were able to make it ok.

Looking around I was able to find another trap door to the waiting room and down we went.

When I got there the bell already started to ring.

"The Third Phase of the exam is over. Twenty Six applicants have passed. One has died." A voice said cutting our discussion. A door started opening, showing a bright light. We all started to walk towards it to exit.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ladies and gentleman, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase remain." He said.

Lippo pointed with his thumb behind him to an island.

"The Fourth Phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island. Let us proceed." He said.

Once Lippo finished his sentence he raised his hand into the air and instead of the smile on his face, it was replaced with a frown. He snapped his fingers in the air. I turned my head at the sound of wheeling and saw a guy wheeling out a little box on a portable like table thing. The man wore Yellow trousers and a long sleeved yellow shirt. The box was blue in colour. Lippo placed his hands behind his back again and his smile returned.

"I will need you to draw lots." He said simply, making everybody look at him with shock and surprise.

"For what?" The guy with the beanie said, looking at Lippo. Lippo smirked and moved his head down a bit, the glare on his glasses vanishing to reveal fox like eyes.

"To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted." He said to us, amused at the fact. His right hand left his back and instead pointing with an open palm at the box.

"In here are twenty-six numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards. Now, I need you each to draw a card, in the order by which you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?" Lippo said, continuing to look at us all with that fox like grin.

Everyone looked around for the first person. It turned out to be Hisoka I heard Gon gasp surprised by the fact Hisoka was first. He walked up to the box and placed his hand calmly in. He flicked the card slightly and turned around walking back to the group. Next was #301his head bobbled every time he walked and made clicking noising. He dove his hand into the box, withdrawing a card.

"Guess I'm next." #294 said and he too walked up to the box himself. Then next was #103.

"I'm next." said #53.

Looking around there were many applicants that were nervous and many have taken off their badges.

Me and Eevee were the last ones to get a card us being last in the waiting room. I walked up to the box and felt around. The inside was empty due to the other people getting a card so I pretended to get the card that Lippo gave me beforehand and walked back to the group.

"Everyone's taken a card? Then, remove the seal from your card." Lippo said

"The card indicates your target." Lippo said making everybody gasp. I saw Gon and Killua cover their tags through the corner of my eyes. Me having done that continued to watch Lippo.

"This box has recorded which card each of you drew. This means that you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish." Lippo said to us as he placed a hand onto the blue box.

"The objective is to steal your target's ID tag." Lippo said to us all.

I didn't like the sound of that because if he said it that way then anything goes in order to steal those tags.

"Oh, so we don't need to kill each other." The guy in blue said voicing everyone else's question. Lippo raised his head slightly, looking at all of us.

"Naturally, you're free to use any method you choose to steal the ID tags. Including killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse." Lippo said, making me sigh. I didn't like this mostly because I can already think of two people that will take advantage of that

"That sounds like the fastest way." The brother is red said, a smirk crawling onto his face.

"S-So that's what this is about?" The blue brother asked, speaking once more. What could be the oldest brother, the one in yellow, elbowed the brother in blue in the chest.

"Fool, there's nothing to be scared of." He told him, his face also covered with a smirk.

Lippo raised his hand into the air, his fingers outstretched.

"Listen carefully! Your target's ID tag is worth three points. Your own ID is also worth three points. All other tags are worth one point. You need six points to advance to the Final Phase. So while on Zevil Island, you must gather enough ID tags to total six points. That is the condition for clearing the Hunter Exam's Fourth Phase." Lippo said to us, holding up six fingers to make sure we got the message.

We all got onto a boat. It looked like a steam boat. I chose to sit next to Gon and Killua

"I'd like to commend everyone on board for their excellent work during the Hunters Exam's Third Phase! I will serve as your guide. My name is Khara!" A girl said into a microphone. She held her hand up and looked very cheerful. Her eyes were yellow and her hair was orange. She seemed to happy in this situation. She wore a yellow sweater vest with the Hunter Symbol on it, a long sleeved white shirt, red skirt that fell to her calves and big pink shoes.

"It will take two hours for this boat to reach Zevil Island. All twenty-five applicants remaining here are automatically qualified to take next year's exam! So if you fail this year, don't feel bad. Please try again next year…" Khara said before drifting off into silence. Thank goodness she must have gotten annoyed sincerel no one was paying any attention to her, or so very little attention is wasn't worth it anymore. Still I hope I never have to come back.

Gon and Killua were just sitting there hearing the birds so I joined them. We continued to stare at the sky and watch the birds fly above us. Gon sat with his legs up and knees apart, his arms lazily over his thighs as Killua sat with one leg up and the other crossed.

"What number did you guys draw?" Killua asked us, staring ahead of him the entire time.

"How about you?" Gon asked him, turning his head slightly. I nodded my head and turned my head to look at him as well.

"Secret." He said, looking up at the sky.

We all looked away from each other sighed slightly before Gon and Killua turned to each other and smiling wide smiles with small laughs. While I felt lost about the joke since everyone else was worried.

"Don't worry. You two aren't my target." Killua said smiling at the both of us as he lazily dropped an arm over his thigh.

"And my target isn't you two." Gon said smiling at the boy of us. I shook my head, with a small smile at the two of them.

"You two aren't mine either." I said to them. Killua placed his head chin into his palm and looked away, then looked at the both of us again.

"Show each other our numbers at the same time?" He proposed.

"Okay!" Gon said happily.

"Yeah sure." I said to him, nodding my head.

"Ready and…" The three of us said at the same time, showing each other our cards. Gon had number forty four, we all knew who that was, it was silly to forget. Killua looked at the card in shock.

"Forty four is…" Killua began saying before stopping. I felt a shiver run up my spin while Eevee let out a cry in distress.

"Seriously?" Killua said as we all stared at Gon's card for a little while longer. Gon put the card down making me and Killua look at him.

"You have really bad luck…" Killua said to him.

"Your a goner." I said to him in all honesty.

Hisoka was crazy strong at least even stronger than Gon I mean I saw what he did at third phase.

"You think so?" He said, putting down his card once more. We looked at Killua's which said one hundred and ninety nine. I raised an eyebrow slightly, looking at the card; it must be one of those Amori brothers figures.

"Who's one hundred and ninety nine?" Gon questioned staring between the card and Killua. Killua pulled the card closer to him, looking at it with wide eyes.

"You two don't know, either?" He asked making Gon nod his head.

"I know I'm just choosing to not tell you" I stated

Killua lazily dropped his arm onto his thigh and started scratching the back of his head his eyes giving me a glare.

"I didn't bother to memorize everyone's numbers. After the initial explanation, I started checking tags, but everyone had already removed them. That's so lame…" Killua said sounding hacked off at the fact everybody did so. I turned my head slightly, smirking a little at him.

"Can you blame them? I did the same." I said to him making Killua look at me from the corner of his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders slightly, and closed his eyes.

"I guess." He said simply.

We both looked at Gon. It looked like he was shaking, but he was smiling as well. I honestly don't get this kid.

"Gon…" Killua said making Gon come out of his shaky trance and look at us.

"Huh? What?" He asked Killua looking at him confused.

"Are you happy? Or scared?" Gon looked away from us and instead looked up to the sky before looking back down to the ground again, his eyes never changing from the look of conflict between happy and scared.

"I'm okay. Both, I guess… In a straight-up fight, I wouldn't stand a chance. But if I only need to steal his ID tag, then I have a real shot." Gon said, looking at the wooded flooring of the boat.

"You got that right, but will it be enough?" I said to him

"Yeah." Killua said after me as we continued to listen to Gon.

"Right now, I might actually have a chance. That scares me a little… But I think it's worth it." Gon said, clasping his hands together as he thought to himself. I looked at Gon silently saying goodbye he seems like a good kid.

"I see." Killua said and turned his head to me with Gon doing the same.

"Who's number hundred?" Killua asked looking at me card. I gave smirked and told him my cover story

"Don't know don't care." I said to them.

Killua stood up and grabbed his board. He began walking away from me and Gon with his board under his arm.

"Well, let's do our best. Make sure you stay alive, Gon, Varian." Killua said, stopping so he could turn his head a little to look at us both from behind his back.

"Sure whatever." I said to him looking away while Gon gave him a thumbs up with a wide smile.

"You too." Gon said to him happily as Killua began walking away from us once more. I couldn't help but sigh since in this case I have to be careful to not loose any of my badges even though no one has me as a target.

The boat stopped at the island edge. Khara placed the ramp down for people to get off easily.

"Thanks for your patience, everyone. We've finally arrived at Zevil Island! Now, please disembark in the order by which you cleared the Third each person disembarks, we'll wait two minutes before the next person's turn." Khara said holding up a stop watch.

"That means we'll be waiting here a while." Killua said, disappointed with having to wait. I was disappointed mostly because this wasn't over.

"I hope this ends soon" I said to them. Killua looked at my with bored eyes as he looked back to the front again.

Khara began talking once more, explaining how long we'd be on this island.

"You will stay on this Island for exactly one week. During that time, you must amass your six points of ID tags and return here." She said making me worry. Seven days we will be on the same island as two psychos.

"All right then, the first person may start!" Khara said raising her hand into the air with a wide, happy smile on her face.

Hisoka was the first to leave

"Two minutes have passed. The second person may start!" She said, making the guy with all the pins walk past her.

Khara kept watch of the stop clock, looking at it and then at us whenever two minutes were up.

"The third person may start!" She said.

"Yeah!" The ninja said with determination. He began walking forward and off the boat going towards the forest.

Time went on quickly as she called out numbers. Soon it was the seventh persons turn. Then the eleventh person. Until I was the last person on the boat

"The twenty-fifth person may start!" Khara said happily after the two minutes. I started to walk around the forest and started to head to the tallest rock in order to keep an eye out for everyone and to not get attacked.

"Man, I hate this" I complained

"_Yeah, but what are you going to do_?" asked Eevee

"Nothing, just what they tell me, but I don't get why I'm here." I said as I started to climb a giant rock.

"_What do you mean_?"

"I mean that we are not needed here so why did Netero send me to do this?"

"_Maybe he's experimenting_."

"Man, if he is, that would suck I don't get that guy or anyone else on this dumb test." I said finally getting to the top of the rock from here you can see everything that's going on so I can do my job better.

"Well Eevee looks like this is going to be a long week" I sighed out.


End file.
